digimon_tamersfandomcom-20200223-history
A World Apart
A World Apart is the twenty-third episode of Digimon Tamers. It is preceded by The Boar Wars and followed by The Journey Begins. Plot Yamaki engages Juggernaut, opening a vortex in the sky above Hypnos, while WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon face Vikaralamon. Due to the destruction Vikaralamon is causing, many unfortunate people are forced to evacuate the area. Rapidmon shoots missiles at Vikaralamon, who uses Boar Bog to trap Rapidmon in black goop. Taomon destroys it with Talisman of Light. WarGrowlmon charges at Vikaralamon, who hits him with Fusion Ball, an energy ball that traps him on the ground. Then he uses Boar Bog to trap Rapidmon and Taomon. With his three opponents out of the way, Vikaralamon tears the sky open, revealing many shadowed Digimon. Rika asks what they can do when they don't have any decent cards left, but Henry says it doesn't matter what cards they use - they've only worked when they believe in them. Henry and Rika use Radiant Faith, releasng Rapidmon and Taomon. Taomon uses Talisman Star to clear a path through the goop, and Rapidmon shoots missiles into Vikaralamon's mouth, damaging him. Before Rapidmon can destroy Vikaralamon, Juggernaut begins affecting them. Taomon uses Talisman Spell to form a shield, which Rapidmon jumps into. At Hypnos, Janyu can't take this anymore, and leaves. Two Hypnos security guards try to stop him, but he knocks them out and heads over to Henry. Takato is afraid of losing Guilmon, saying that when he digivolves a part of him seems to disappear. Rika and Henry say that he is not losing their friendship, and he's always a bread snarfing doofus on the inside. As Juggernaut reaches more power it starts to destroy Vikaralamon, and begins dissolving Taomon's shield. As Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri stand and watch, Calumon says he doesn't want to go back. Something overrides Juggernaut, and the creepy kid appears out of nowhere. He accuses humans of polluting their world and messing with the digital world, and Digimon had to evolve and adapt to survive. He says the Digimon need to become stronger to defend their world from those who threaten it, and that the humans have something that will give them this power. In the sewer, Impmon hears a voice coming from a portal of light. The voice knows Impmon craves power, and offers to help him digivolve. The creepy kid reveals his true form: The Monkey Deva, Makuramon. Makuramon dazes Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri by saying "MKA!" and jumps into the distance. Takato's parents search for him in the park, and find the bread he got for Guilmon. As Taomon's shield is almost gone, Makuramon throws a Primal Orb into the Juggernaut vortex, destroying Hypnos's system and collapsing the machinery inside the building. Everyone evacuates except for Yamaki, and the lab explodes, as does the Juggernaut vortex. Vikaralamon is now back in action. Military helicopters shoot missiles at him, to no effect. Janyu takes Henry and Rika to a safer area, where Jeri tells them that the creepy kid is Makuramon. Takato, Henry, and Rika combine their strength with WarGrowlmon, empowering him to destroy the Fusion Ball. Vikaralamon shoots another Fusion Ball at him but he destroys it. WarGrowlmon slowly forces Vikaralamon back while Rapidmon destroys the Fusion Balls he randomly shoots, and Taomon destroys the darkness around the hole in the sky. Combining his power with Takato's, WarGrowlmon throws Vikaralamon to the ground and shoots him in the face with Atomic Blaster, destroying him. Makuramon suddenly appears and snatches Calumon away, from Jeri. As Makuramon flies into the air with Calumon, Leomon attacks him, but he shoots needles at him, injuring him. Jeri suddenly receives a digivice, which destroys the needles in Leomon, as Jeri is now Leomon's tamer. Makuramon enters the portal in the sky leading to the digital world. Takato decides that they must go to the digital world and rescue Calumon. Yamaki stands alone in the city. For once, he is not playing with his lighter, and says "It's over." Notes *Vikaralamon, Yamaki, and Makuramon are the antagonists of this episode *First appearance of Makuramon in his true form, previously appearing as the creepy kid from Impmon's Last Stand. *Although he is not seen and only his voice is heard, first appearance of Caturamon. *This is the only time Makuramon and Caturamon appear in the same episode (though the later is only heard and not seen) *Jeri is now Leomon's tamer *Hypnos is shut down Category:Episodes